


dreams again?

by kittybenzedrine



Category: Umbrella Academy
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, Tiny Baby Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2826314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittybenzedrine/pseuds/kittybenzedrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus and Ben, far before they belonged to those names.</p>
<p>Scary baby has a scary dream. Spooky brother to the rescue!</p>
            </blockquote>





	dreams again?

**Author's Note:**

> Four year old spooky baby childs

"Four?"

The moment that voice woke him, the whispering began again. The dead always whispered to him, at the back of his head, to where he could never pick out quite what they were saying. They were so loud today, and his head still hurt from the headache they'd given him, and they were still loud, so loud, why were they so loud-

"Four?" 

The sudden sound quieted his head a bit. He sat up a bit, squinting at his door. It was slightly ajar, and there was someone his size standing in the doorway. He squinted harder, trying to make the fuzzy static of darkness come into focus. It stood almost completely still, trembling just slightly. Four hoped it wasn't a ghost. He'd had ghosts call out to him and stare before, and it was scary. Scary and a little weird.

"F-Four?"

The voice was a whisper, one that was definitely not from a dead person. The word sounded like it cracked in half, and the person shaped shadow let out a hiccup and started sniffling harder. Oh no, no, the dead didn't cry like that, and they for sure didn't sound like his brother.

"Six? What's wrong?" He asked, sitting up all the way. Had dad done more tests on him? Was the scary thing underneath his skin making him hurt? "Are the monsters hurting again?"

"N-no," he whimpered out. "I-I had a b-b-bad dream." He sniffed, and the dark, blurry shadow of his body moved, wiping his nose on the back of his hand.

Four himself had bad dreams a lot. Bad things that he didn't understand. He knew how it felt. "Do y'wanna sleep in here?" He asked quietly, letting out a yawn. Six squeaked out a 'yeah' and pattered into the room, shutting the door behind himself.

It only took a moment until Six climbed up onto the bed, slowly scooting under the blankets as Four moved closer to the wall.

Six was still scared, Four could tell. He was still all shaky, and he kept sniffing, so his nose was runny. It must have been a really super duper bad dream, then. Six was on his side, facing Four, even though it was too dark to see each other, his knees pulled up and touching Four's stomach.

Four patted Six's back like he'd seen mommies do on the television. Six rubbed his wet, teary eyes, unused to the comfort, but completely grateful for it. He already was beginning to calm down, the dream long gone.

Once they'd stopped moving around, Four moved his hand from Six's back and felt under the blankets until the found his sniffling brother's hand. He felt the skin bubbling and rolling, the monster underneath making itself known. It felt kinda really weird, but Four didn't care. He grabbed onto his brother's hand and held it. And he held the _heck_ out of Six's hand.

"There," he murmured, his tired eyes starting to close. "Now the bad dreams can't get us."


End file.
